


Tres Faciunt Collegium

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Five Reasons Why They Never Got Together [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three makes company (latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres Faciunt Collegium

It had been one doozy of a mission, ending with an all-out run to the 'gate while under fire from a squad of Jaffa. Not even Jack had seen the Jaffa ambush until they'd already started shooting. Daniel had already thanked just about any (real) deity he could think of that they'd all gotten out relatively unharmed. Daniel's arm had been grazed, and Teal'c had broken his foot when it slammed into a hidden rock. Janet swore that Daniel's arm would be healed in a week, and Teal'c's symbiote had already started repairing the bones when George took one look at the bedraggled team and told them not to come back until Monday, giving them the weekend off.

Not even Sam had made a token protest and they'd all waved goodbye and fled the mountain. Daniel resisted the urge to think until he'd gotten back to his lonely apartment, which somehow managed to be cold even in the middle of May. It seemed empty, despite the clutter of books and artifacts. He knew exactly what was missing, but he didn't really want to think about it.

Though, perhaps it was time he did. They played chicken with death every time they walked through the 'gate, and they didn't always win, even if they did manage to keep fighting. Next time, they might not all come back, and Daniel was tired of waiting. He didn't want to come home to an empty apartment anymore. He grabbed his keys and headed out to the car.

Daniel picked up a six-pack of Heineken – he knew they were going to need it – and arrived at Jack's house long before he was ready. The truck was in the driveway, and the lights were on, so Daniel got out of the car and let himself into the house. There were sounds coming from the kitchen, and Daniel went to investigate.

He was greeted with a sight he never expected to see: Sam, pressed against the sink, being kissed within an inch of her life, by Jack. And, by the soft sounds they were making, they both seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. As Daniel watched, Jack pulled Sam closer and slid a hand up the back of her shirt, and Sam wrapped one of her legs around his. The kiss broke with an audible sigh, and Daniel was just able to hear Jack whisper "I love you, Sam" before diving back in. Daniel felt something break in his chest and fled the room.

Looking hopelessly around the house, Daniel took a deep breath, forcing back tears. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He should have known better; what the hell had he been expecting, anyway? Daniel put the six-pack on the table by the door and let himself out. As much as it hurt, he couldn't hate either of them. At least someone was happy, and Daniel couldn't begrudge them that, even if it tore him up inside.


End file.
